


Essential Exercise App: Log 14.234

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: The Essential Exercise App would help you to achieve your fitness goals, even if that required taking control of your mind and getting you into shape through the most pleasurable form of exercise.





	

Natasha Illingworth jogged down the dirt path, every strike of her white sock and sneaker clad feet on the surface sending up a small explosion of dust. Her slim 25 year old body was dressed in a grey tank top and black shorts, basking in the mid morning sun rays. As she jogged, her raven ponytail swayed around, her brown eyes staying focused on the path in front of her.

With careful dieting she had managed to escape the need for much exercise, but recently her life had changed considerably. Just two months ago she had gotten married and in a few days she would start her new job. While both of these events brought her considerable joy, there was also the fear that married life and a career in the office would make it difficult for her to maintain her figure. And so she was here on a Saturday morning, jogging in the woodlands that bordered her community.

Of course, in modern times jogging was no longer just hitting the road and running until you wanted to stop. The proliferation of mobile accessories and applications had turned jogging into a scientific procedure, with mobile devices monitoring and digesting vast sums of information as their owners jogged. 

Natasha, wanting the most out of her jogs, had downloaded the Essential Exercise App. It was the newest craze to hit the mobile application market, with millions of downloads and glowing recommendations from celebrities and organisations. The adverts promised that it would ensure that you met your exercise goals.

Unlike most apps, it wasn’t free. The price for the app itself wasn’t that much, but it also required the use of the new Gen 7 cordless headphones and the Gen 5 smartwatches. That cost a pretty penny, but everyone swore that it was worth it, some people even calling the app the best thing since the invention of the smartphone. Luckily, most mobile operators offered the mobile accessories as part of the contract, so Natasha had been able to acquire them without too much hassle.

Jogging down the path, she unconsciously listened to the music that was pumped into her ears through the cordless headphones. The application’s description had stated that the music was there to inspire performance, but so far she hadn’t really noticed anything. Her heart rate, blood pressure, speed, temperature and route were tracked by the smartwatch that comfortably rested on her right wrist.

Not being used to jogging, after awhile she started to slow down, her thighs starting to get sore and her lungs started to burn. Hearing the notification ping through her headphones, she turned her right wrist towards her eyes so that she could read the smartwatch’s display. She frowned as she read: ‘Speed not sufficient to meet goal. Attempting musical inspiration...”

Gradually she became aware that the music in her ears had increased in volume, rhythm and intensity. Soon she jogged faster, the music having an effect deep inside of her mind. But gradually she dropped her speed again, the music no match for the reality that she was too unfit to sustain this level of exercise. She cursed herself for kidding herself and not selecting the beginner level.

Gasping for air, her legs burning from exertion, she stopped and looked down at the smartwatch to see a new notification: ‘Musical inspiration failed. Do you wish to switch exercise modes?’ 

She hadn’t selected any other exercise mode, but it was obvious that she wouldn’t achieve her lofty goals through jogging. Using her left index finger, she selected the ‘YES’ option on the display. A new notification popped up on the display: ‘Attempting synchronisation...’ 

She barely had any time to react to the strange message before the music changed, becoming a series of barely audible pulses. As the subliminal messages inside of these pulses took over, she turned and moved away from the path, heading deeper into the woodlands.

*

Peter Johnson ran down the dusty dirt path, his black sock and sneaker clad feet barely touching the ground as he raced down his usual exercise route. A valued member of his primary school’s sport teams, as usual he was out here on a Saturday, pushing his 10 year old body to its limits.

Dressed in a blue T-shirt and black shorts, the blue eyed blonde boy enjoyed himself thoroughly. He had enjoyed running like this since he could remember, so having to train for sports was no issue for him. His coach had recommended the Essential Exercise App to his parents, but they had balked at the price of the accessories. Fortunately, his coach had been able to convince them that the accessories were worth the price, as they could load additional alarm apps with which they could track Peter and keep him safe.

So far, the app was working fantastically. His performance at school was better than ever and recently he had broken into the provincial teams. Grinning at the thought of progressing on to national level, he raced on, until he dimly heard the app’s notification ping through the music blasting through his headphones.

Turning his wrist, he spared the display a brief glance and read: ‘1st goal met. Rest or switch exercise modes before attempting 2nd goal?’ Peter wasn’t feeling too tired, his dreams of the nationals inspiring him to new heights, so he chose to switch modes.

Instantly the music in his ears changed, turning to barely audible pulses that hid subliminal messages. Soon the application had taken control of Peter’s mind, steering him towards another user of the application that required his assistance.

*

The Essential Exercise app would make you meet your goals, as the advert promised. If the owner of the device on which the application had been loaded was unable to achieve their goals through their chosen primary exercise mode, the application would offer an alternative mode. In the case that the owner had not selected any alternative modes beforehand, the application automatically chose sexual intercourse as the alternative option.

The health benefits of sex had been proven beyond any doubt and the physical pleasure gotten from the act meant that people didn’t experience it as negatively as other forms of physical exercise. With the development of the HIV vaccine, the last obstacle to the widespread use of sexual exercise had been eliminated. However, modern society was structured in such a way that despite this, most people wouldn’t use, offer or accept it for its health benefits. 

Sex was too powerful a source of exercise for the application to simply ignore due to human idiosyncrasies. Hence the need for the subliminal messages hidden inside the application’s music, which could only be accurately used by the new Gen 7 headphones. If the application’s owner could meet their goals with ‘regular’ exercise, they would fuck themselves into shape.

It was a concept that could only be born inside of darkened laboratories by scientists driven half-mad by a supposedly free sexual society that held little place for them. 

*

Natasha stood on soft grass behind a thicket of trees, a fair distance off of the dirt path. Her mind completely under the sway of the application, she started to dance, swaying her body and limbs to the tune of music pumping into her earphones. Gradually her dance became more provocative as she thrust out her modest breasts and firm ass, her hands trailing down the firm mounds as she gyrated her pelvis.

The application had sent out a signal, trying to link with another app user as two people at least were needed for the vertical tango. In the mean time, under the application’s guide, Natasha would exercise with dancing/stripping/masturbation, as jogging didn’t seem to be working for her.

As she twirled around, Natasha reached down with her hands and started to inch the hem of her tank top up, revealing her flat stomach. Bending at the waist, she managed to slip a good part of the garment ‘up’ and as she moved into another twirl, she managed to completely remove the tank top. Throwing it to the ground, she brought her hands to the hem of her shorts, her modest breasts barely bouncing inside of her purple bra as she danced energetically.

Giving a series of pelvic gyrations, she started to slowly slip her shorts down, revealing the silver panties beneath that hugged her cunt and firm ass. Bending at the waist and thrusting back her ass, she managed to remove the shorts from around her sneakers as she wiggled her buttocks. Reaching back with her hands, she unclipped the bra, but held the front tight against her freed breasts as she gave another series of twirls and bends.

Finally she slowed down, her legs starting to hurt again. Tossing the bra away, she revealed the bouncing creamy mounds of her breasts, her pink nipples hardened to peaks. Going down onto her knees, she bent her back and started to pull her panties down, revealing the twin globes of her bare tight ass. Rolling onto her back, she made her legs straight as she pulled her panties down from her groin and then off of her legs. Spreading her thighs and bending her knees, she offered a brief view of her shaved vulva, the pink fleshy insides of her sex and the darker ring of her winking anus before her right hand descended to rub a finger up and down between her wet nether lips. 

*

Natasha’s application’s signal had been received by all of the nearby app users, but only one had chosen to use the secondary exercise mode. So it was that Peter found himself diverting from his normal route under the control of the application installed on his smartwatch. 

Eventually he rounded the thicket of trees, his vision filling with the sight of Natasha masturbating. As the application was in control and his command had been to reach this spot, he did not react to the sight of the young woman shamelessly thrusting two fingers into her drenched cunt and one finger through the ring of her anus.

Both joggers’ applications communicated, working out a plan to meet their objectives. Peter would usually be taking a break now before going on a second run, so he should do as little work as possible. Natasha was lagging behind, so she had to do most of the work. With those factors calculated, the applications computed a plan of action and then individually gave their owners their separate orders.

*

Natasha’s hips thrust into the air again and again as she used her fingers to fuel the fire that was racing up and down her nerves, her world consumed with the need for an orgasm. But just like that, the need vanished, to be replaced by the need to give pleasure to the boy standing in front of her, a boy that she only now became aware of.

Completely under the control of the application, Natasha got on all fours and crawled over to the boy, looking like a hungry lioness. As she moved, her gravity pulled breasts swayed, her sopping wet cunt drooling arousal down her thighs. When she had reached the boy, she wasted no time in yanking his shorts and dark blue underwear down, revealing his soft smooth immature hairless dick and scrotum. 

With no hesitation, she used her left hand to fondle his small testicles and her right hand to start stroking him to hardness, as she reached out with her tongue to lick his scrotum. As blood started to flow into the boy’s cock, she stroked more and more of the silky hardness, while she moved her tongue up to start licking his immature cock head. Soon the boy was as hard as he was going to get, so she took his penis completely into her mouth, simultaneously wetting her right index finger with some spit. She continued fondling his sensitive testicles with her left hand as she slipped her right index finger between his tight boyish ass cheeks and into his tiny pink anus. Inside her warm mouth, her tongue lathered his immature cock with saliva, while her cheeks collapsed inwards as she sucked him towards bliss. 

As Peter got his first blowjob, along with a first finger in his ass, his pleasure grew to becoming a roaring inferno in his mind as the application allowed him to experience the pleasure without his morality getting in the way. Moaning in pleasure, he started to involuntarily hump the woman’s face, until it proved too much for him. With something between a moan and a scream, he was tipped over into orgasm, his small cock jerking as he filled her mouth with his young seed. Natasha greedily swallowed the bitter semen.

Satisfied by the level of exertion that Natasha was achieving, the applications moved their plan to the second phase. Grinning in bliss, but weak in his knees, Peter laid down on his back, his flaccid dick slimy with his seed. Straddling his groin, Natasha rubbed her drenched cunt lips up and down his soft penis, making her moan as she bump her engorged clit against the swelling boyhood. 

Raising herself up, she took the now fully hard cock and slipped it in between her shaved lips, making both of them moan as she sank down on the boy’s dick. Impaled on the immature penis, she started to gyrate her pelvis and squeeze her cunt muscles as she rode the boy, making him gasp in pleasure as her tight vagina wrapped his cock in intense warmth with each squeeze of her silky walls.

Droplets of sweat rolled down her body as she rode the boy with ferocity, her breasts bouncing as she impaled herself over and over, her legs burning with exertion. With every downwards thrust she milked the boy’s immature cock, gasping in pleasure as her internal muscles burned as she relentlessly fucked herself. Despite the application’s command to do nothing, Peter couldn’t help it as he started to match each of her thrusts with one of his own.

Satisfied that Natasha would meet her goal and concerned that Peter would be too tired to meet his, both applications triggered the end of the vertical tango. Both participants orgasmed with a scream as Peter’s cock ejaculated over and over in her tight cunt, seeding her birth canal with his sperm as her sex clamped down on his boyhood. Their minds went blank with pleasure as their nervous systems were set alight by the tsunami of pleasure that swept through them.

*

Natasha lay next to Peter, both of them naked, both unconscious. The semen on his penis had dried, while her cunt had stopped leaking his seed. Peter wouldn’t need much longer to recuperate before the application took control again and sent him on his way. His training program for today would have to be slightly modified due to his involuntary fucking, but he would still meet his goals. Natasha had met hers, so the application was content to let her rest, but it wouldn’t be for too long, as she needed to get home according to her programmed schedule. 

Both of them wouldn’t remember this encounter, but Natasha would be pleased by how the app had helped her to meet her goal even with her fitness issues. The aftermath of sex she would attribute to the exercise program, while the internal ejaculation wouldn’t be a problem due to her use of contraceptives, as she had noted in her profile on the application. Peter would probably question the usefulness of the alternative exercise mode, but it was of no matter.

All of data that had been collected by the smartwatches was grouped together in Log 14.234 and transmitted to the laboratory.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
